Under Her Spell
by Aurora12
Summary: With Tara Gone how will Willow deal? And will Tara be back? Please R+R (COMPLETE)
1. Under Her Spell

Title: Under Her Spell  
  
Author: Aurora ((sudoname))   
  
Rating: PG 13 (I guess)  
  
Pairing: Willow and Tara  
  
Comment: please R+R!!!!  
  
Note: I was listening to this song and it hit me!!! Willow and Tara Romance  
  
Sequel: Maybe  
  
Disclaimer: Joss is the creator of these Characters and all things stated below are fictional creations of events based on my idea's however The characters are of Joss Whedon's creation. Bif Naked Owns the Song Lucky.  
  
*^*----*^* Under her spell *^*----*^*  
  
It was a Monday, when my lover told me,   
"Never pay the reaper with love only.   
What could I say to you, except, "I love you"   
and "I'd give my life for yours"   
  
Tara's head rested on her lovers shoulder as she swayed to the music at the Bronze, her arms wrapped around Willow....her Willow.....forever hers. Tara Smiled and looked into Willows eyes falling into them, lost, afraid, loved, confused, and content all at the same time. Willow smiles at her "what??? do I have something in my teeth???" Tara giggled "no I'm just.....falling more in love with you, under your spell to say. "My Magic Mama" Willow laughed as Tara made that comment "well I'm under your spell as well and there is no reversal.......except maybe......" Tara looked at Willow shocked and gave her a playful slap on the shoulder "not funny I don't like being teased". Willow grinned "well then that ruins tonight" Tara replied in a seductive voice "oh I don't think that's possible" both witches broke out laughing still holding tight and dancing to the music.  
  
I know we are..we are the lucky ones   
I know we are..we are the lucky ones   
I know we are..we are the lucky ones, dear   
  
Willow looked at her lover watching each precious breath and exhale she made, the twinkle in her eye, the way her lips smiled, the way her body moved and felt to her touch. This was bliss and Joy and every other good thing on the damn planet........hell......the entire universe, This was perfection and Willow Rosenberg had it. Willow held onto Tara's waist humming to the music, Willow looked at her one true love and smiled yes that was what it was! true love and it was hers no one else's. Willow leaned into kiss Tara parting those soft lips with her tongue exploring her mouth knowing what Tara was and Tara did the same knowing who Willow was. The two witches stood on the dance floor lost in each other's embrace, kissing as the world sped by not noticing anything around them......just simply lost in each other.   
  
the first time we made love, I..I wasn't sober.   
(and you told me you loved me over and over!)   
how could I ever love another, when I miss you every day..   
  
Remember the time we made love in the roses?   
(and you took my picture in all sorts of poses!)   
how could I ever get over you, when I'd give my life for yours   
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP Willow slammed her hand down on the alarm and turned onto her side looking at the empty space beside her, running her hand along the pillow her eyes watering and tears beginning to fall and soak her own pillow. Willow looked at the dresser and saw Tara's make-up and other knick-knacks.....she had to escape.......she turned only to be staring at one of Tara's dress hanging from the wardrobe. Willows face twisted into a painful expression the hurt in her heart consuming her, like a thousand Knife blades dipped in liquid fire jammed into her heart.....Tara's heart....Tara's Willow......broken Willow........missing her other half. She turned and planted her face into her pillow she suddenly caught the scent of Tara's perfume flooding her with memories. Why? Why? Why? why Tara? why now? why at all? The hurt Willow was filled with finally finished its task....she had been broken.  
  
My dear,   
It's time to say I thank God for you.   
I thank God for you in each and every single way.   
And, I know..I know..I know..I know.. it's time   
to let you know. Time to let you know. Time to let you know.   
Time to sit here and say:   
  
As Willow looked down to the street below as traffic sped by she thought to herself....I'll be there soon Tara, Willow looked at The sky one last time and looked back down. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes....stretched her arms out and..........   
  
I know we are..we are the lucky ones   
I know we are..we are the lucky ones   
I know we are..we are the lucky ones   
I know we are..we are the lucky ones, dear   
We are the lucky ones, dear...   
  
To be cont............................If I get feedback 


	2. Tears

Title: Tears  
  
Author: Aurora ((sudoname))   
  
Rating: PG 13 (I guess)  
  
Pairing: Willow and Tara  
  
Comment: please R+R!!!!  
  
Note: I was listening to this song and it hit me!!! Willow and Tara Romance  
  
Sequel To: Under Her Spell  
  
Disclaimer: Joss is the creator of these Characters and all things stated below are fictional creations of events based on my idea's however The characters are of Joss Whedon's creation. Jann Arden owns the song Never Give up on Me.  
  
*^*----*^* Tears *^*----*^*  
  
I've made more mistakes than I can count upon my finger tips   
I have been ashamed and I have felt as guilty as all sin   
counting every tear that drops cannot account for any loss   
I'll let the past remain behind me now   
fill it up with goodness   
I'll drink it down with love   
  
Willow stood on the ledge looking down tears falling on her cheeks her hair whipping around as the wind picked it up, her hands open with arms open wide. The traffic raced by almost a blur, ignoring the small Willow perched atop the bridge contemplating what to do "Tara" the young witch looked at the ground and then back at the sky "why you? why did it have to be you?" the tears surged and willow stopped thinking about her actions she just acted. Willow leaned forward and closed her eyes....her feet drooped from the ledge and she spun backward facing the sky, her arms flying at her sides as she descended upon her end.....her sweet release. As she reached the road the traffic stopped and a blue light surged forming below her creating a crude net her body hit it full force but it reacted as though she had landed on a bed of pillows even springing a little. Willow's feet returned to the ground and the light lifted her wrapping around her face became a peaceful mask full of serenity and love......"Tara?" Willow gasped and arched her back as the light wrapped tighter around her limp body. Her hair was pulled back and then the light surged becoming brighter, Willow and the light were gone and as the light vanished traffic began moving again.  
  
never give up on me   
I will never give up on you   
you're everything I need   
oh just look at what we've been through   
so far so good   
  
Willow awoke to find herself still wrapped in the light floating above a creek as small birds danced in the sky and bee's and humming birds fed on the sweet flowers. "Where am I?" the light changed to a shade of purple and whispered "with me" Willow looked at the light that was around her "Tara?" the light surged bright white then blue again "Yes" Willow closed her eyes and the tears swelled again "but....I.....thought you were dead" The light darkened "ssshhhhh don't worry just rest" as the light spoke this the birds started to slow down and the hummingbirds wings began beating so slow you could actually see them clearly the water froze in its tracks Willow looked around her at the changes "w-w-whats happening" The light wrapped around her again "shhhh just rest.....I will protect you" Willow looked around and closed her eyes and allowed the sweet world of sleep envelope her now limp body, her mind silent and at peace.  
  
I have wished on every star that shot across my broken heart   
I am still amazed that you came true   
I have kissed a hundred lips   
but none of them compare to this   
I have found myself inside of you   
you forgive my sad regrets   
and I forgive myself   
  
Willow opened her eyes and found her head resting on someone's lap she looked up and saw Tara smiling down at her, she blinked making sure she wasn't seeing things "your really here?......but what about the bullet?" Tara put her finger to Willow's lips "ssshhhh only now" she leaned down to kiss willow parting her mouth and exploring her mouth her kiss that of hunger and longing. Willow closed her eyes and fell into the kiss savouring and delighting in it feeling everything Tara felt in that one action....her hands shook and her eyes flew open finding no one there. "Tara?" Willow frantically searched for Tara "TARA???" her eyes widened and she screamed out "NO" falling back into the tree trunk sobbing she fell asleep again losing the real world to the blackness that awaited.  
  
never give up on me   
I will never give up on you   
you're everything I need   
oh just look at what we've been through   
  
The world was bright and the world was awake pulling Willow from the black peaceful rest that she had been in her eyes fluttered open and looked up at the tree leaves as they blew in the sweet summer air. A bee buzzed above her and as she pulled her body up she found carved into the trunk "No More Tears" as willow ran these words through her head tears began to roll down her cheeks....but not tears of grief, they were tears of joy. Tara was still with her and she would bring her back for good she knew she could, she had to there was no other choice. Willow stood and ran off into the woods back to town somehow knowing which way to go and as she left the glen she looked back and smiled "I love you"  
  
never give up on me   
I will never give up on you   
you're everything I need   
oh just look at what we've been through   
I love you  
  
To be cont............................If I get feedback 


	3. That Old Black Magic

Title: That Old Black Magic  
  
Author: Aurora ((sudoname))   
  
Rating: PG 13 (I guess)  
  
Pairing: Willow and Tara  
  
Comment: please R+R!!!! please no harsh flames  
  
Note: I was listening to this song and it hit me!!! Willow and Tara Romance  
  
Sequel To: Tears  
  
Disclaimer: Joss is the creator of these Characters and all things stated below are fictional creations of events based on my idea's however The characters are of Joss Whedon's creation. Rolling Stones owns Paint it Black and I used it cuz the song title fits with the story title.  
  
*^*----*^* That Old Black Magic *^*----*^*  
  
I see a red door and I want it painted black  
No colors anymore I want them to turn black  
I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes  
I have to turn my head until my darkness goes   
  
Willow set the 4 stones around her and traced a circle with the sacred sand of Heth, she then took a match and struck it on the box creating a plume of sulphur to float up to her face. She lit the candles pronouncing there meaning "North to guide her, South to bring her, West to bind her, and east to make her" the flames burned brightly and she grabbed for a bowl of red liquid. Dabbing the liquid onto her face she then drank from the bowl and began chanting "Osiris I beseech thee let the gates open, let the soul free" she trembled as a red light shone down from above "Osiris make the spirit flesh, a tongue to talk, eyes to see, ears to hear, and skin to feel" Willow grabbed for the dagger at her feet and began cutting markings into her arms "Osiris I now do beg thee hear my plea, what is no sprit mold to flesh, ashes to ashes dust to dust bring forth this one" she looked up into the light and screamed "Osiris free this one I do now speak free her mind and spirit so let thy keep break and give her back to heavenly gaia free TARA" thunder rumbled and lighting hit the circle causing Willow to scream and convulse "Osiris do so now" she gasped as the light stopped and left her standing there shaking, she fell to the ground grasping at whatever she could find and was soon asleep curled up in a little ball.   
  
I see a line of cars and they're all painted black  
With flowers and my love, both never to come back  
I see people turn their heads and quickly look away  
Like a newborn baby it just happens everyday   
  
When Willow awoke she found herself in her bed dressed in pajamma's and with a major magic hangover, when she walked to the bathroom mirror she found her hair jet black and her eyes thick pools of tar not even light could escape them. "oh no....what happened?....what did I do?" she frantically searched around the room looking for clues then finding nothing decided to check downstairs, "oh god please no bodies" she covered her eyes and rounded the corner. Willow pulled her hands from her face saw Buffy and Dawn playing Risk she gave a heavy sigh and ran back upstairs hoping to hide her changes. As she sat at her dresser looking at all the make up's thinking of Tara, her hair faded back to red and her eyes became human once again. Noticing these changes she left the room and headed downstairs to watch the risk battle between a seasoned warrior who was mankind's one hope.......and a ill tempered teenager. this was going to be interesting.  
  
I look inside myself and see my heart is black  
I see my red door and it has been painted black  
Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts  
It's not easy facing up when your whole world is black   
  
In Willow's room the mirror and windows began spider-webbing as electricity lashed around the room concentrating on the bed which was flat at the moment but slowly a form sprang forth under the covers. At first a pair of feet and the shape formed upwards into a pair of legs, next a body and arms sprang forth followed by a head. The figure gasped from under the blankets as light surged, voices whispered in Latin and Sumerian and as suddenly as it had begun it had ended and the figure began to stir from under the covers.   
  
No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue  
I could not foresee this thing happening to you  
If I look hard enough into the setting sun  
My love will laugh with me before the morning comes   
  
A pair of naked legs slowly walked along the hall as hands reached out for the support of the sturdy wall. As auburn hair flowed down the naked back off the girl her foot touched the steps. The steps creaked as she walked down them and entered the living room "Willow?" The red head turned "ye....TARA?" Willow sprang up from the couch and ran over "oh my god Tara your back" she embraced the still shocked woman tears streaming down her cheeks and hitting Tara's naked shoulders "I love you" Tara whispered into her ear while her own tears fell from her blue eyes. "I'm back for you Willow, you will never feel that pain again" Tara pulled out from the embrace "so who does a girl have to kiss to get some clothes?" Willow smiled "that would be me!" Tara smiled back and leaned in to meet her lovers lips and after seconds had passed into minutes they pulled away and ran upstairs leaving a shocked Dawn and Buffy still playing Risk.  
  
I see a red door and I want it painted black  
No colors anymore I want them to turn black  
I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes  
I have to turn my head until my darkness goes   
  
Hmm, hmm, hmm...   
  
A week later Tara lay in bed wrapped in her lovers arms staring at the wall pondering things of little concern and great alike, everything new again. Like a newborn child relearning the world, listening to Willow's soft breathing and birds singing outside, the feel of sunshine and dew drops, the smell of bread and flowers, and the sensations of sneezing and itching. It was all so alien to this new body of hers, it wasn't hers......it was a fresh copy. Her real body lay deep in the ground or perhaps it was gone....she didn't know but beneath her exterior there was darkness but so much light...she was human again. Nor did she care because she had her friends, her life and most of all her Willow.  
  
I wanna see it painted black, painted black  
Black as night, black as coal  
I wanna see the sun, blotted out from the sky  
I wanna see it painted, painted, painted, painted black  
Yeah   
  
The End  
  
((There it is finished so I can start writing my other stories again)) 


End file.
